familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vernon Parish, Louisiana
Vernon Parish (French: Paroisse de Vernon) is a parish located in the U.S. state of Louisiana. The parish seat is Leesville and as of 2000, the population was 52,531. Vernon Parish is part of the Fort Polk South Micropolitan Statistical Area as well as the Fort Polk South–DeRidder Combined Statistical Area. History On March 30, 1871, the Louisiana General Assembly passed an act designating the creation of Vernon Parish, by taking territory from the parishes of Natchitoches, Rapides, and Sabine. While there seem to be four stories surrounding the naming of the Parish, only one of which is affirmed officially by the StateThe State of Louisiana maintains an official website for each of the State's 64 parishes at Louisiana.gov. and that being it was named in honor of Mt. Vernon, the home of George Washington. Other stories, though folklore, are: 1) That it was named after a race horse owned by Joe Moore, one of the members of the committee chosen to name the parish, who claimed that by naming the parish after his fast horse the committee would insure the growth of the parish to be as fast as his horse. 2) Was named after a popular teacher who had been an officer in the Royal Navy, only mentioned as "Mr. Vernon". This was not to honor him, but to avoid disputes among the parish founders whom each wanted to name the parish after themselves. The final story is similar to the first and claims that the committee had been arguing over the name while drinking in a store, and in an attempt to preserve his precious whiskey and profits, the host suggested the committee stop a local man with a mule pulling a cart and that they should name the parish whatever the man said. The man answered them "I calls him Vernon, 'cause he's the fastes' mule in de country."All four found in "Tall Pines II: A History of Vernon Parish, Louisiana and its People" / Wise, Erbon, Library Of Congress # 87-51644 Originally the area comprising Vernon was apart of a tract of land that was in dispute between the United States and Spain, this land was called the "Neutral Strip". As a result of this dispute the area became a haven for outlaws. Prior to the Louisiana Purchase in 1803, the only persons who came to the area were a few French and Spanish settlers. It was also during this period that Dr. Burr established the community of Burr Ferry. This community was known as the "Gateway to Louisiana". Also located near this community, there still stands an artillery site (now called the "Confederate Breast Works"), which was manned by the Confederacy to guard against Union movements along the Nolan TraceThe Nolan Trace during the Civil War.Information in the History section may be found on the Greater Vernon Parish Chamber of Commerce Website. , LA, now the new Courthouse Annex building.]]Leesville has been the parish seat of Vernon since the parish was created, though it wasn't incorporated until February 15, 1900. The city, although founded by Dr. Edmund E. Smart, was named by Senator R. Smart, his father, in honor of General Robert E. Lee. At the time of Leesville's founding, the site was the home of a plantation owned by Dr. Smart. The house from that plantation may still be found today at the corner of Lula and First street.Information in the History section may be found on the Greater Vernon Parish Chamber of Commerce Website. In the late 1890s the timber industry, which was the dominant industry in the parish from its creation, began to boom with the arrival of the Kansas City Southern Railway in 1897, which is still in operation today.Information in the History section may be found on the Greater Vernon Parish Chamber of Commerce Website. In the period after World War I, Vernon became the site of two socialist based communities; the Llano Del Rio Cooperative ColonyNot to be confused with the Llano Del Rio established in Antelope Valley, California in 1915 and abandoned in 1917. (which became New Llano) established in 1917 and the Christian Commonwealth Colony. These colonies attempted to attract economists and sociologists for the purpose of conducting an experiment in communal membership and the sharing of labor duties. Of the two colonies the Llano Del Rio was the largest with over 10,000 people and was also the longest surviving community. Both colonies failed in the 1930s when the depression hit.Information in the History section may be found on the Greater Vernon Parish Chamber of Commerce Website. In 1941, the United States Army opened Camp Polk, shortly after the 1939-40 maneuvers. Camp Polk quickly surpassed the timber industry as the dominant force in the parish's economy, which became evident in the parish seat of Leesville when its population jumped from 3,500 to 18,000 after the camp opened. The Camp receives its name from Leonidas Polk, the first Episcopal Bishop in Louisiana, known as the "Fighting Bishop of the Confederacy" and served as one of the major training camps during World War II. Today, now called Fort Polk is the 5th largest military installation in the nation, containing approximately 200,000 acres (800 km²). With the constant movement of soldiers and their dependents in and out of the parish, Vernon experiences a unique blend of culture from numerous states and countries creating a true "melting pot."Information in the History section may be found on the Greater Vernon Parish Chamber of Commerce Website. Hodges Gardens???.Hodges Gardens was originally a private park until it was offered to the State in 2005; some information about the park may be found at the State's website for the parkhttp://www.crt.state.la.us/parks/ihodges.aspx or on Wikipedia Hodges Gardens State Park; also, it should be noted that Hodges Gardens isn't in Vernon Parish, but is halfway between Hornbeck and Florien in Sabine Parish. Fullerton SawmillSome rather lengthy documented information about Fullerton Sawmill may be found at the US GenWeb Archives website ghost town??? Geography The parish has a total area of 1,342 square miles (3,474 km²), of which, 1,328 square miles (3,441 km²) of it is land and 13 square miles (34 km²) of it (0.98%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 171 * Louisiana Highway 8 * Louisiana Highway 10 * Louisiana Highway 28 Adjacent parishes and counties *Sabine Parish (northwest) *Natchitoches Parish (north) *Rapides Parish (east) *Allen Parish (southeast) *Beauregard Parish (south) *Newton County, Texas (west) National protected area * Kisatchie National Forest (part) Demographics | footnote=Vernon Parish Census Data }} As of the census of 2000, there were 52,531 people, 18,260 households, and 13,713 families residing in the parish. The population density was 40 people per square mile (15/km²). There were 21,030 housing units at an average density of 16 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the parish was 73.70% White, 17.06% Black or African American, 1.46% Native American, 1.58% Asian, 0.30% Pacific Islander, 2.50% from other races, and 3.40% from two or more races. 5.92% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 18,260 households out of which 42.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.20% were married couples living together, 10.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.90% were non-families. 22.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.69 and the average family size was 3.15. In the parish the population was spread out with 29.10% under the age of 18, 14.70% from 18 to 24, 31.40% from 25 to 44, 16.80% from 45 to 64, and 7.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 28 years. For every 100 females there were 109.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 109.70 males. The median income for a household in the parish was $31,216, and the median income for a family was $34,680. Males had a median income of $26,451 versus $20,417 for females. The per capita income for the parish was $14,036. About 12.20% of families and 15.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.60% of those under age 18 and 14.80% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities Towns Villages Census Designated Areas Unincorporated Areas Notable natives and residents * Walter O. Bigby, Louisiana state representative from Bossier Parish from 1968–1979, known as "Dean of the House". *Frank A. Howard, former Vernon Parish sheriff and Republican member of the Louisiana House of Representatives] from Vernon, Sabine, Red River, and De Soto parishes. * James Otis "Jim" McCrery, III, Republican U.S. Representative from 1988–2009, was born in Shreveort but reared in Leesville, where he graduated from Leesville High School in 1967. * Bryan A. Poston, member of the Louisiana State Senate from 1964–1992, was a Hornbeck businessman. * Frank A. Howard, a Hornbeck visionary and former Vernon Parish Sheriff, has been representing the 24th district in the Louisiana House of Representatives since his election in 2007.Representative Frank A. Howard's legislative personal page. * Elizabeth "Beth" Carr, J.D. (1982) Former co-editor of ''Louisiana College Wildcat (2001-2004). Practicing attorney at The Smith Law Firm, L.L.P., Leesville, LA. One of only two female attorneys in the 30th JDC. * Charles M. Poston, Sr., of Hornbeck, was a Louisiana state senator, 1960–1964; father of Bryan A. Poston. * Eddie Fuller - National Football League player, running back with the Buffalo Bills, also played for Louisiana State University and was part of the play which became known as the "Earthquake game". * Demond Mallet - Professional basketball player, guard. Played in the German League and currently with Spanish Joventut Badalona. * Claude Anthony "Buddy" Leach, Jr. - Politician, former member of the United States House of Representatives, Louisiana House of Representatives, and Louisiana Democratic state chairman; unsuccessful candidate for governor in 2003 and for the Louisiana State Senate in 2007 * Tommy W Jinks Jr - Professional in the Financial industry and author * Kevin Mawae - National Football League All-Pro Center for the Tennessee Titans * Keith Munyan - Born in Leesville in 1961 but moved away as a toddler, he is a Los Angeles photographer known for his multiple celebrity clients. * Kresskala R. Stewart became the first African American to become a member of the Golden Cavalier Danceline in 1986. * D'Anthony Smith National Football League Born in Berlin, Germany, but spent his teen years in Leesville while family was stationed at Fort Polk. Attended Pickering High School in Leesville and Louisiana Tech. Currently plays for the Jacksonville Jaguars Education ]] All public schools in Vernon Parish are operated by the Vernon Parish School Board, which operates 18 public schools and one optional school. Primary and Secondary Education Elementary Schools Junior High Schools High Schools PK-12 Schools Alternative Continuing Education A satellite campus for Northwestern State University (NSU) is operated at Fort Polk. NSU at Fort Polk allows students to obtain two year and four year degrees in certain programs; for most degree programs students have to attend classes at NSU's main campus in Natchitoches. The Louisiana Technical College (LTC) system operates the Lamar Salter campus south of New Llano. The Lamar Salter campus is one of 40 LTC campuses across the state. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Vernon Parish, Louisiana References External links *Snead, J., P. V. Heinrich, and R. P. McCulloh, 2002a, [http://www.lgs.lsu.edu/deploy/uploads/DeRidder%20100K.pdf De Ridder 30 x 60 minute geologic quadrangle.] Louisiana Geological Survey, Baton Rouge, Louisiana. *Snead, J., P. V. Heinrich, and R. P. McCulloh, 2002b, [http://www.lgs.lsu.edu/deploy/uploads/Ville%20Platte%20100K.pdf Ville Platte 30 x 60 minute geologic quadrangle.] Louisiana Geological Survey, Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Category:parishes of Louisiana Category:Vernon Parish, Louisiana